Crazy
by Emilie
Summary: Spike and Willow bond.


Title: Crazy 

Author: Emilie xbx16@cableone.net 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Don't own um, never did. 

Distribution: Http://www.emiliekitten.com 

Feedback: Feeds my soul.   


This is for you Harle, its W/S. ;o) Happy Birthday luver, lol.   
  
Special thanks to Karen for helping me with some of the Spike dialogue, your the bestest.   
~*~ 

Spike whistled and lit another cigarette, grinning when Xander gave him a   
dirty look. "My parents are going to think that I've started smoking." He   
growled. Spike grinned more. 

"Ooh, bet they dig you a even smaller hole to live in." Spike said, blowing   
the smoke directly at Xander. 

"Hey buddy, this is *my* basement. I can throw you out into the daylight   
anytime I want!" Spike stood up. 

"I'd bloody well like to see you try." Xander took a step forward. 

"You know, I would but I don't attack people who can't fight back. Its this   
whole thing I have with not hitting girls. . . " 

Spike growled, that was going a bit far. "Watch it mate, I'm not going to   
have this chip in me forever." 

"Ohh, I'm shaking in my boxers." Xander said and puffed up his chest. "I   
could take you." 

Spike snorted, "You and what army.." 

They both turned when the backdoor slid open and Willow walked in. 

"Xander, Giles wants me to bring Spike over. Buffy wants to question him   
s'more before we go on patrol." Xander sat down on his bed. 

"Going on patrol without me?" 

"Um. No? Well, its a campus patrol. . . we figured. . . you wouldn't want to.   
. ." 

"Poor Xander, getting left out." Spike said in a not so sympathetic voice,   
Xander glared at him. Spike could see the hurt in his eyes clearly, he almost   
felt bad for him. Almost. 

Willow gave him a motherly 'stop it' look and hustled him out the backdoor.   
"Xand, we'll call you next time kay?" After waiting for a response for a few   
seconds she shut the door and started walking. "You should be nicer to him,   
he really doesn't have to keep you there. You could still be chained to the   
bathtub." 

Spike almost shuddered but kept walking. "I prefer the bathtub." 

Willow rolled her eyes, "I know you like fighting with him. Its the only kind   
of fighting you get to do anymore, verbally." 

"Don't remind me or I might have to put you second on my 'to kill' list when   
I get this damn chip out." He thought her heard a slight giggle from Willow   
but she stifled it with a cough. "What? You don't think I'd kill you?" 

She shrugged. "You could have come back and killed us at the factory, you   
didn't bother. You just told Buffy. . . seems like you almost didn't want to   
kill us." Spike stopped and stared at the back of her head, indignant. 

"Don't like to waste my time killing you two. . . high school losers." 

"Ohh, that hurts Spike." Willow said turning around and placing her hands on   
her hips. 

"Shove off." 

"Come on. Giles is going to think something attacked us." 

"If something did they wouldn't get very far not that I'm on the job." Willow   
rolled her eyes.   


"No they wouldn't, I have a stake on me." Spike glared, she rather liked the   
way his eyes narrowed and his cheeks seemed to hallow out a bit when he did   
that. 

"Cheeky. Watch your tongue, Red." 

Willow started walking. "Why should I? No one else does." She threw over her   
shoulder. Spike trudged up behind her. 

"I told your 'friends' to back off you when Wolfboy left. You owe me." Willow   
nearly stopped again.   


"Huh?" 

"Told them you were still hurting, even though you were making a horrible   
display of trying to act normal. They arint very bright you know, have to   
have someone to tell them this stuff."   


"Why'd you even bother?" Willow asked softly, not raising her voice. 

"Wanted to rub it in their faces how stupid they really are." Spike said   
truthfully, sounding happy with himself. "Claiming to be your friends and   
there I am the enemy and I was the one who saw how much pain you were in,   
even if it did end with me kissing that wh-. . " 

"Yes, well. Um." Willow said cutting off Spikes words. "It was. . . nice of   
you to rub. Sorry about the whole kissing Buffy thing, I did give you a   
cookie though." 

"Right nice of you, Luv." 

Willow almost blushed and then shook it off. "Right, so. Giles'! We're here." 

"We are." 

Willow stopped at the door way. "Uh huh." 

"Nice walk, no killing, much better than another hour in the basement.   
You'know, you'd make a nice vampire, now that I think about it. Got fire.   
How's about when I get this chip out we have some. . ."   


"Oooh, no. I've seen myself all. . . vampy. No way." Spike shrugged and went   
inside. 

Willow stayed out for a second, it was something to think about. Maybe if Oz   
didn't come back. . . She almost laughed herself. That would be crazy. Right. 

Wouldn't it? 

~*~End~*~   
  
  



End file.
